


Vanishing Act

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Dialog-only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castle needs his daughter to vanish, it’s no magic trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanishing Act

“Hello?”

“Alexis, thank God. Are you at home?”

“Yeah, I’m doing homework.”

“Is your grandmother there?”

“Yes. Do you want to talk …”

“No, sweetheart, I don’t have the time. Do you remember the research I did for ‘Storm Fall,’ when I had Derrick Storm disappear off the face of the Earth?”

“I think so.”

“Do you think you can do that? With your grandmother?”

“What, disappear?”

“Just for a little while. I hope.”

“Dad, what happened?”

“Beckett and I found out some things that some very dangerous people don’t want us to know. They might use you to get to us.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Get the emergency cash out of the safe.”

“How much?”

“All of it. Leave the credit cards. And your cell phone too.”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now, do you remember the restaurant where we had dinner with Beckett’s father?”

“Yes.”

“The two of you are meeting him there in an hour. He’s going with you.”

“Going with us where?”

“It’s better if I don’t know.”

“What about you?”

“Beckett and I need to get this figured out. I’m ditching my cell phone as soon as we hang up. You won’t be able to reach me for a while. I better go now; Beckett’s giving me the Evil Eye. And Alexis?”

“Yes?”

“You know I love you very much.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

[Call Ended]


End file.
